Une voisine pour la vie
by Livrez-Vous-En
Summary: Dans une réalité analogue à la nôtre, Severus Snape, 27 ans, aspire à trouver un point d'ancrage à son existence morose bercé par un quotidien tout aussi bilieux et sépulcral. Potionniste désabusé et propriétaire d'un appartement au cœur de Londres depuis 3 ans, son habituelle routine est brusquement chamboulée par l'arrivée d'une lettre, une invitation pour le moins inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

_**Une voisine pour la vie**_

 **Disclaimer** **:** _Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que malgré tous mes efforts je n'ai pas réussi à changer d'identité… JK Rowling reste JK Rowling et moi, bah je reste moi._ __

 **Résumé :** _Dans une réalité analogue à la nôtre, Severus Snape, 27 ans, aspire à trouver un point d'ancrage à son existence morose bercé par un quotidien tout aussi bilieux et sépulcral. Potionniste désabusé et propriétaire d'un appartement au cœur de Londres depuis 3 ans, son habituelle routine est brusquement chamboulée par l'arrivée d'une lettre, une invitation pour le moins inattendue, qu'il s'est dicté d'ignorer. Seulement, tout était sans compter sur son unique voisine de palier, qui consiste en sa parfaite antinomie._

 **Prologue**

Installé dans une causeuse en vieux cuir, Severus savourait la douce chaleur qu'un poêle à bois s'appliquait à répandre dans son salon. Au-dehors, West Brompton s'offrait au crépuscule, tintant ainsi les ruelles du quartier d'un halo rose thé irrésistible en cette fin d'été. Les yeux plongés dans le feu, le visage flatté à la fois d'ombre et de lumière, il n'avait de cesse de froisser et défroisser d'une main le feuillet cartonné jadis soigneusement plié dans l'enveloppe ivoire qui brulait désormais au creux des flammes voraces du poêle. Ses doigts effilés jouaient nonchalamment avec le papier sans oser s'en détacher ne serait-ce que pour une seconde.

En quittant son laboratoire deux heures plutôt, Severus ne se doutait pas qu'en regagnant son appartement en cette soirée radieuse, il aurait l'atroce surprise de tomber face à un hibou grand-duc armé d'un message imprévu. Préoccupé par ces satanés restrictions budgétaires qui, imposées aux herboristes par le Ministère, empoisonnaient ses affaires les plus lucratives, il s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures sans prêter une quelconque attention au volatile qui le fixait du haut de son juchoir. Perché au rebord verni de la fenêtre à guillotine du living-room, l'animal avait déposé une lettre aux reflets satinés sur la console, près du téléphone, avant de repartir précipitamment dans un léger ululement. Son cri aigu l'avait fait sursauter si fort que Severus avait aussitôt relevé la tête pour apercevoir le jet de plumes alezanes abandonnées par le rapace. Perplexe, il s'était approché derechef vers la petite table et s'était emparé du courrier pour en vérifier l'expéditeur. En décochant le sceau mordoré frappé d'un « P » en lettre capitale son cœur avait manqué un battement.

Le noir de ses iris s'était instantanément accroché à celui des inscriptions délicatement incurvées qui couraient sur la surface laiteuse du billet. Sourcils arqués, il en avait déchiffré chaque phrase avec une lenteur quasi chirurgicale. Il n'y avait certes qu'une dizaine de lignes à y lire, pourtant Severus, plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, s'était employé à n'en rater aucune.

Il s'agissait d'un faire-part sobrement décoré aux imprimés aériens sur lequel s'animait la photographie d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune femme aux sourires rêveurs. La gorge serrée, il avait parcouru une nouvelle fois d'un œil détaché le maigre texte qui accompagnait leur portrait sous la forme d'une miniature.

 _Lily & James_

 _Ont la joie de vous annoncer leur mariage_

 _Le samedi 25 septembre 1987 à seize heures précises_

 _En la Cathédrale de Rochester dans le comté du Kent_

 _Ils vous convient à la bénédiction nuptiale_

 _Ainsi qu'au cocktail qui suivra la cérémonie_

 _Au domaine de la butte-ronde._

 _Amitié-Emotion-Bonheur._

Soudain dépouillé d'oxygène, il s'était raccroché in-extrémis au dossier d'un fauteuil avant de s'y assoir dans l'espoir de regagner son souffle. Très loin d'accueillir avec plaisir l'annonce de cet « heureux » évènement, Severus s'était penché devant le poêle en fonte, avait craqué une première allumette pour s'assurer du bon tirage à l'intérieur du foyer avant d'embraser un journal et de le lancer sur les buches.

Mû par la rage, il avait déchiré l'enveloppe duveteuse pour l'envoyer attiser les braises de l'âtre dans un sifflement hargneux. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de faire subir le même sort au carton d'invitation, le souvenir du sourire de Lily sur le cliché mobile l'avait fait suspendre son geste, un genou à terre et le bras levé en direction des flammes. Incapable de détruire ainsi la seule image qu'il détenait d'elle adulte, synonyme du temps passé sans elle ces neuf dernières années, il s'était redressé pour reprendre place au fond de la causeuse qu'il n'avait, dès lors, plus quitté.

La lettre au poing, il continuait de s'interroger sur le pourquoi d'une telle convocation. Ce genre de réceptions étaient en général réservées à la famille et aux amis proches, hors il ne faisait partie ni des uns ni des autres, bien au contraire. Sa rapide percée dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres à sa sortie de Poudlard n'était guère passée inaperçue, il en avait conscience. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire, l'Ordre du Phénix s'en était gentiment chargé. Se construire une place parmi le monde sorcier, une fois la caste de ce suprémaciste consanguin désertée, lui demanda davantage d'effort qu'il n'en n'avait déjà fourni. Il s'était d'ailleurs résigné à loger dans un district londonien moldu pour échapper aux commérages qu'il avait en horreur. Par chance, son don pour la confection des potions eut raison des résistances de bien des gens, ceux-ci trop enchantés de disposer d'élixirs de qualités à moindre prix. La modeste boutique qu'il s'était fait aménager fonctionnait à merveille, effaçant par-là, peu à peu, l'ardoise de ses erreurs passées aux côtés des mangemorts.

L'ennui, c'est que Severus n'était pas assez bête pour imaginer que cette célébrité, fraichement battit, ait pu changer quoi que ce soit à l'image que la société nourrissait à son égard. Celle d'un homme vil, mauvais et aigri qu'il ne niait pas, puisqu'il se savait comme ça.

Car oui, Severus n'était pas quelqu'un de charmant. Marqué par une enfance difficile, il était aux antipodes de l'archétype masculin par excellence. Affublé d'un teint de poussière, d'un nez proéminant et de cheveux gras, il était clair que les femmes ne se bousculaient pas au portillon pour venir l'admirer. Epais comme une portière de vélo, il ne s'était jamais habillé qu'en noir, fuyant la mode vestimentaire sorcière un poil trop voyante pour son propre bien.

Mais ce caractère détestable, cette prédisposition au sarcasme et à l'antipathie, cette capacité à faire ressortir le pire chez les autres avaient la fâcheuse habitude de se décupler en la présence d'une personne plutôt particulière qui polluait son quotidien depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Une femme insupportable, une plaie humaine, sa chère voisine de palier : Helen Nodelton. Tout juste la vingtaine, elle avait emménagé le dernier appartement de l'étage, juste à la gauche du sien, au début du mois d'aout, et s'était alors donnée pour mission de lui moisir l'existence. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle se trouvait être le premier individu sur cette planète à rechercher sa compagnie.

Elle avait débarqué un mercredi matin avec la discrétion d'un troll des montagnes en chaleur alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la résidence. Qui aurait cru qu'une moldue de 1m67, 50 kilos toute mouillée, pourrait produire un tel barouf. Vêtue d'une monstrueuse salopette abricot elle tentait de grimper l'escalier encombrée de trois lourdes et imposantes valises.

-« Oh bonjour ! » S'était-elle exclamée, sa figure inondée de boucles brunes, tandis qu'il descendait « Vous habitez ici aussi ? »

-« Fine observation. »

-« Vous tombez bien! J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'aide si ça ne vous pose pas de problème. »

-« Et vous, vous tombez très mal, je suis pressé. »

Il « patienta », l'espace d'une minute, qu'elle atteigne le premier palier et la contourna par la droite en la bousculant d'un coup d'épaule. A l'instant où il quittait l'immeuble, il l'entendit jurer lorsque l'une de ses valises dévala les marches dans un fracas assourdissant.

En rentrant ce soir-là, à peine avait-il eu l'occasion d'ôter sa veste qu'elle vint frapper à sa porte. Elle avait troqué son immonde salopette pour une robe bateau turquoise à fleurs jaunes poussins. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, il l'avait toisé de la tête aux orteils avec un rictus dégoûté.

-« Que voulez-vous ? »

La mine enjouée, elle lui avait alors tendu un panier d'osier garni de pots et bouteilles en verre aux contenus douteux.

-« Je ne me suis pas présentée correctement tout à l'heure, je m'appelle Helen Nodelton. »

Elle lui offrit une main qu'il refusa de saisir.

-« Severus Snape. »

-« Ce sont des confitures et du soda au gingembre. J'en donnais souvent à mes voisins dans le Westmorland. C'est du fait maison! »

Il y eut un long silence aussi vide que le panier était rempli avant qu'un pli contrarié n'apparaisse sur son front.

-« C'est une plaisanterie? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en train de faire ce que je pense que vous êtes en train de faire n'est-ce pas? »

Désorientée par le ton polaire qu'il avait emprunté elle était restée muette, ses fines lèvres roses légèrement pincées.

-« Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de faire votre connaissance. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain et encore moins après-demain. En revanche je rêve de boire une bonne tasse de thé alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'elle s'était écriée :

-« Je suis douée pour faire le thé ! Je pourrais… »

-« Bonsoir Miss Nodelton. »

En claquant la porte, Severus avait jeté un coup d'œil au judas, estomaqué d'avoir eu affaire à une telle calamité. Etait-elle suffisamment idiote pour insister alors que n'importe qui aurait compris qu'il se fichait éperdument d'elle et de ses marmelades ? Il espéra sincèrement à ce moment-là qu'elle ait reçu le message.

Malheureusement, Le destin en avait décidé autrement et quoi de plus divertissant que de la lui mettre dans les pattes ?

Et si cette fatalité n'en n'était pas une ?

 _A suivre…_

 **Il s'agit d'un chapitre introductif, ne m'en voulez pas, je sais qu'il est court… le prochain arrive dans les jours qui viennent! J'espère que ce début vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**

 **Chouvis !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Une voisine pour la vie**

 **Chapitre 1**

Jamais Severus n'avait rencontré pareille personne. Dans le genre cataclysme ambulant Helen atteignait un sommet inégalable. Il ignorait toujours par quel miracle elle avait réussi à survivre à sa propre bêtise jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Le voisinage s'accordait désormais à l'appeler « la pile» en référence à sa soi-disant énergie communicative et bienfaisante. Severus, lui, l'avait rebaptisée « l'avalanche », surnom qu'il jugeait tout à fait approprié au vu des catastrophes qu'elle provoquait jour après jour. Peu importe ce qu'elle entreprenait, le ménage, la cuisine, la lessive, l'ensemble se soldait en règle général par un désastre. Mais voilà, si tous ces phénomènes sismiques ne touchaient qu'Helen, Severus s'en serait volontiers accommodé, le problème c'est qu'elle avait l'affreuse manie d'entrainer l'immeuble entier avec elle.

Un dimanche soir, elle avait fait sauter les plombs du quartier, Merlin savait comment, en branchant son grille-pain. Dans l'idée de déplacer sa gazinière, elle avait percé le tuyau relié à l'injecteur provoquant par là une fuite importante de propane. La résidence s'était vue être évacuée en pleine nuit sous une pluie torrentielle. Un mardi après-midi, c'est sa machine à laver qui avait littéralement explosé dans un bruit tonitruant, rapidement suivi par l'unité centrale de son vieil ordinateur. Sans oublier la fois où elle avait inondé le quatrième et troisième étage, En faisant éclater les canalisations de sa salle de bain.

Oui, à bien y réfléchir, « avalanche » lui allait plutôt bien finalement, à tel point qu'il finissait même par trouver cet absurde climat chaotique amusant. Rentrer du travail, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, ou la tête enfumée ne le surprenait plus, elle avait déjà fait bien pire que de les asphyxier.

Voici donc pour quelles raisons, Severus, installé au fond de sa causeuse, le faire-part de mariage à la main, ne sourcilla quasiment pas quand une déflagration impressionnante fit soudain trembler les murs de son salon. L'habituelle alarme incendie s'enclencha directement du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au toit en hurlant sa célèbre rengaine aigue et incessante. C'était le deuxième accident cette semaine. Dans un soupire, Severus ferma les yeux en pianotant doucement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Il attendait.

Il attendait parce qu'il savait pertinemment que le bonbon multicolore, qui osait lui servir de voisine, n'allait pas tarder à débarouler chez lui dans 3, 2, 1…

BAM BAM BAM fit subitement la porte, quelqu'un tambourinait du poing contre le panneau blindé.

-« Severus ? » héla une voix féminine désespérée « C'est Helen! Je… J'ai comme euh… J'ai un léger souci avec le micro-ondes ! »

-« Sans blague. »

Depuis son arrivée, Helen avait pris l'habitude de venir le chercher quand la situation lui échappait complètement. Elle se reposait sur lui avec une confiance insoupçonnée presque troublante. Elle l'avait invité aveuglément à entrer dans sa vie dès leur première rencontre. A croire qu'elle était vraiment inconsciente.

Au bout d'une minute, il abandonna son siège pour s'engager dans l'entrée en veillant d'abord à déposer le feuillet chiffonné sur la surface laqué du secrétaire. D'un geste lasse, il fit glisser la chaine de sécurité, tourna la clé dans la serrure à cylindre et ouvrit sèchement le battant sur une minuscule silhouette engoncée dans une chemise de nuit blanche à pois rouge. Helen était pitoyable. Le visage couvert de suie, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir égarée ses cheveux dans une prise de courant.

Les bras croisés, il s'appuya au linteau pour l'envisager directement.

-« Expliquez-vous. »

Munie d'un sourire contrit, elle tira sur le tissu brulé de sa chemise et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-« Ma mère m'a téléphoné pendant que je me préparais à diner, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être pipelette parfois! Résultat, je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée sur ce que… »

-« Abrégez voulez-vous. »

-« Ok… J'ai voulu réchauffer le reste de pizza que j'avais commandé pour le déjeuner et j'avoue ne pas avoir fait suffisamment attention en… »

-« Plus vite que ça ! » Aboya-t-il.

-« J'ai oublié la fourchette dans l'assiette. Une fourchette en métal… »

-« Par la barbe de… Vous êtes un vrai fléau. Poussez-vous. »

Elle recula pour le laisser passer et le suivit timidement tandis qui s'élançait en direction de sa cuisine. Encastré au-dessus du lave-vaisselle, un bloc de ferraille informe et éventré crépitait férocement, en crachant des salves de fumée opaque dans toute la pièce. Collée aux rebords de l'ancien minifour gouttait une substance poisseuse et rougeâtre. Le diner visiblement.

-« Au moins, on ne peut pas dire que la pizza n'est pas cuite! » plaisanta Helen, en lui tapotant le dos d'un air complice.

-« Ça n'a rien de drôle Miss Nodelton ! Rendez-vous utile et allez plutôt prévenir le concierge. »

-« Monsieur Gorguerra ? »

-« Oui, Monsieur Gorguerra, qui d'autre à votre avis ? »

-« Mais il n'est pas là, on est Jeudi, il rend visite à sa tante hospitalisée. »

Bordel! Quel dieu exactement avait décidé de lui compliquer la vie ce soir ?! L'annonce du mariage et maintenant ça! Il lui fallait sa baguette, mais comment faire pour l'utiliser avec Helen à coté ? En temps normal il tachait de s'éclipser dans une pièce adjacente à l'arrivée du gardien pour lancer quelques sorts biens placés mais là… Il devait trouver de quoi faire diversion.

-« Je reviens, ne bougez surtout pas et ouvrez une fenêtre bon sang, l'air est irrespirable ici ! »

Helen dodelina docilement du menton et s'empressa de ventiler l'espace avec un torchon hideux, vert pomme. Dans un dernier coup d'œil pour elle, il disparut pour rejoindre le couloir de l'étage et désactiva l'alarme qui beuglait toujours son éternel vacarme. Un calme sourd s'abattit alors autour de lui pour le plus grand bonheur de ses oreilles.

Tout en grognant, Severus remonta les manches de sa liquette immaculée, déboutonna son col italien et coiffa ses cheveux sombre en arrière pour dégager son visage. D'un mouvement souple il fit danser sa baguette afin d'évacuer la fumer et dissiper l'odeur de bruler qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. La minute suivante, le plus gros des dommages avait été écarté, il n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper du micro-ondes et… Un hurlement ridicule l'interrompit brusquement. Helen recommençait à meugler il ne savait trop quoi de l'autre côté de la cloison en plaques de plâtre.

-« Que quelqu'un nous protège de ce danger public… »

Sur le point de franchir à nouveau l'entrée de l'appartement voisin, il fut rapidement fouetté par des lacets d'eau glacée qui lui tombèrent dessus par surprise. Les sprinklers crochetés au plafond venaient de se déclencher, imbibant par-là l'antique moquette cerise du palier.

Dans la cuisine, prise au piège sous cette pluie artificielle, son chiffon tiré au-dessus de la tête, Helen courait dans tous les sens, les bras en l'air, dans une parfaite imitation d'un poulet mutant à pois rouges sous OGM.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ?! »

-« Eh bien, j'aérais comme vous me l'avez demandé ! »

-« Je vous ai dit d'ouvrir une fenêtre pas de danser comme une doxy! »

-« Une quoi ? »

-« Rien, c'est sans importance… » Il pinça lascivement l'arête de son nez aquilin pour s'apaiser et reprit « La fumée n'a pas été chassée suffisamment vite résultat les valves de secours se sont ouvertes. Elles devraient cesser de pleuvoir sur nos têtes d'ici quelques minutes. Inutile de préciser que votre parquet en chêne ne va pas apprécier.»

-« Et pour votre appartement ? »

-« Aucune chance, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que ça n'arrive pas au vu des débâcles que vous engendrez jour après jour… »

-« Toujours aussi prévoyant n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui adressa l'esquisse d'un sourire empli d'une chaleur fortuite en discordance avec l'ambiance algide qui les entourait jusque-là. Cette bonté qu'il lisait trop souvent chez elle le frappa une fois encore alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas en lui faisant perdre la remarque acide qu'il lui destinait. A la place, il se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire, les cheveux trempés, plaqués à la manière d'algues noirâtres sur son front perlé d'eau claire. Pourquoi ne le détestait-elle pas comme les autres se faisaient un devoir de le faire? Et pourquoi ne la détestait-il pas ?! Ces démonstrations de gentillesse coutumières le déstabilisaient tant et si bien qu'il en devenait parfois cruel. Severus ne comptait plus les insultes cuisantes et injustifiées qu'il lui avait déjà balancées à la figure. Il faisait partie de ceux qui ne réagissaient que par la colère face à ce qu'ils ne comprenaient ou ne contrôlaient pas. C'est d'ailleurs cette tendance maladive au sarcasme qui l'avait conduit à finir seul.

Désemparée devant son manque de réaction, Helen rabaissa ses bras pour essorer inutilement son torchon vert sur le sol mouillé et l'étendre sur un crochet en plastique blanc. Ce geste tout à fait vain eu pour conséquence de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Il se racla la gorge et pivota sur lui-même pour atteindre la sortie.

-« Où allez-vous ? »

-« Je rentre chez moi. Le reste vous pouvez vous en occuper.»

-« Chez vous ? Mais que suis-je censée faire moi ? »

Severus s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte en soufflant par le nez, une main sur la poignée. Mais quel dieu lui avait refourgué une empotée pareille ?

-« Je ne vais pas éponger tout ça à votre place si ? »

-« Non mais je… Puis-je vous emprunter des vêtements secs au moins… S'il vous plait ? Les miens sont… Euh humides désormais… »

-« N'avez-vous pas de penderie comme tout le monde ? »

-« J'ai un dressing mais, à l'heure qu'il est, les affaires qui s'y trouvent sont toutes bonnes pour un long séjour au sèche-linge ! »

Il la considéra du coin de l'œil de ses pieds nus à son visage liquéfié en passant par son pyjama abominable et presque transparent. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner ses seins sous le maigre lainage conglutiné à sa peau. Si ce détail lui avait échappé il se serait sans doute moqué de son accoutrement grotesque. L'ennui c'est qu'en dessous elle ne portait rien et il venait justement de s'en apercevoir.

-« Suivez-moi. » Ce fut plus un ordre qu'une simple invitation mais elle s'en satisfit, inconsciente de l'image qu'elle renvoyait et du trouble qu'elle semait en lui.

Pénétrer en terrain inconnu la fit frémir. L'appartement de cet homme austère, qui lui tournait obstinément le dos, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en soi. A dire vrai, il en était même décevant. Les yeux braqués partout, elle étudiait avec minutie les lieux baignés d'une agréable odeur de pin. Le salon, ouvert sur la cuisine, dégageait une ambiance assez particulière, peut-être était-ce dû à la montagne de livres érodés aux couvertures de cuire posés à même le plancher ou à l'absence de tableau dans toute la pièce. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle s'y sentait étrangement bien.

Il l'a fit s'arrêter devant un poêle à bois et l'intima à s'assoir.

-« Ne bougez pas et surtout, par pitié, ne touchez-à-rien ! »

Elle ne patienta pas bien longtemps avant qu'il ne revienne avec une paire de serviettes éponges et une chemise noire en coton. Il en passa une autour de sa nuque et lui tendit le reste.

-« Tenez, vous pouvez emprunter la salle de bain pour vous changer. Première porte à gauche. Tachez de ne pas bruler celle-ci.» Il lui désigna le vêtement sombre avec un rictus désabusé.

Helen, laissa échapper un rire navré avant de partir l'enfiler. Tandis qu'elle se préparait, Severus empoigna un paquet de Marlboro d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et coinça une cigarette entre son majeur et son index sans l'allumer. Voilà l'une des inventions moldu qu'il trouvait tout à fait aberrante mais dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Ces saloperies qui exerçaient sur vous une dépendance incontrôlable en avaient rendu plus d'un malades, il en avait été pleinement averti, seulement, au vu de la soirée qu'il passait, il n'était plus question d'en fumer une, mais plusieurs. Il attrapa son briquet et fit griller l'extrémité de la clope en tirant dessus avec fatigue. L'effet fut immédiat. Il n'avait pris qu'une bouffée pour que ses muscles crispés se détendent. A croire que son corps n'attendait que ça !

Il faudrait d'ailleurs que quelqu'un lui explique comment une personne capable de réaliser des sodas au gingembre et des confitures maisons pouvait faire exploser son électroménager… Il avait sans doute bien fait de les refuser lors de leur première rencontre, qui sait ce qui pouvait y avoir dedans.

Accoudé au vasistas de sa chambre, un cendrier à proximité, il soufflait sa fumée vers l'extérieur, très peu adepte des relents de tabac sur ses draps et rideaux. Concentré sur la circulation des voitures en contre-bas, il n'entendit pas Helen qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement. Elle attendit sans bouger, de peur d'interrompre le fil de ses pensées, ainsi prostré dans une position inconfortable pour atteindre l'ouverture.

Contrairement à ce que le voisinage s'imaginait, elle ne lui parlait pas par pitié ou par devoir. Certes, il l'intimidait, voir l'effrayait de temps en temps, mais ça ne l'avait jamais fait changer d'opinion sur lui. Elle logeait dans la résidence depuis trois mois maintenant ce qui lui avait donné suffisamment d'opportunités pour se rendre compte que l'apparence d'homme insupportable qu'il entretenait chaque jour n'était qu'une façade passablement étudiée pour éloigner quiconque voudrait sympathiser. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ignorait toujours la ou les motivations de toute cette poudre aux yeux.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien put le blesser au point de le rendre aussi dur que du marbre ? Cette question, Helen se l'était posée si souvent qu'elle faisait désormais partie de ses réflexions les plus fréquentes.

Oh, elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'il n'était que miséricorde et amabilité, tout dans son caractère exécrable ne jouait pas le rôle masque. Prenez, son sarcasme, sa suffisance et son orgueil démesuré par exemple. Il était difficile de faire plus borné que lui. Mais tous ces petits côtés, bons ou mauvais, qui le forgeaient lui plaisaient. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle le trouvait parfait, loin d'elle cette idée, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait de ne plus le croiser le matin en allant travailler ou de l'entendre raller contre le vieille Hugter de l'étage du dessus qui, sourde comme un pot, braillait continuellement contre ses huit chats. Il l'avait même secrètement aidé à en retrouver un.

Tout ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, elle le voyait. Tout ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas, elle le comprenait. Tout ce que les autres sous-estimaient chez lui, elle l'appréciait. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas la prétention de savoir démêler tous les nœuds qui le constituaient et de posséder les clés pour le déchiffrer.

Droite, les bras le long des hanches, elle l'observait intensément sans cligner des yeux, absorbée par celui qui la chamboulait autant. Elle fit subitement un bond en arrière quand elle s'aperçue qu'il avait cessé de regarder dehors pour la scruter elle, le mégot à la bouche.

-« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.» Elle fit une légère pause avant d'ajouter : « J'ai fini. »

Il ne répondit rien, ses pupilles toujours accrochées aux siennes. Désarçonnée face à ce regard inhabituellement brulant, elle chercha de quoi calmer sa soudaine gêne avant de perdre pieds et de commencer à bafouiller comme une idiote. Elle fut presque soulagée lorsqu'elle distingua, déposé sur le secrétaire près de la bibliothèque, le carton d'invitation froissé que Severus avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

-« Oh, Vous êtes invité à un mariage ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Lily et James… Ce sont des amis à vous ? »

Elle le déplia pour en lire davantage et fut surprise de se le voir brusquement arraché des mains.

Severus l'avait rejoint avec une rapidité impressionnante, animé d'une colère proche de l'ébullition. Il rejeta le faire-part plus loin sans faire attention à l'endroit où il l'avait envoyé.

-« Cela ne vous concerne en rien ! »

-« Je ne voulais pas vous… »

-« Retourner chez vous. Maintenant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour faire le ménage. »

Helen fut choquée par ce changement de comportement aussi vif qu'inexplicable. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de déplacé ou de vexant alors pourquoi agissait-il comme si elle venait de l'insulter ?

-« Vous n'aimez pas les mariages ? »

-« Je n'aime pas ce mariage. »

Cette révélation les étonna tous les deux. Depuis quand se livrait-il aussi facilement ? La réponse était sortie toute seule sans qu'il n'ait pu trouver autre chose à répliquer.

-« Ce mariage en particulier? Vous n'aimez pas ceux qui vous y ont convié ? »

-« Peu importe. Oubliez ça voulez-vous. »

Il la força à prendre le chemin du retour, la poussant pratiquement dehors, incapable de maîtriser la rage que l'unique évocation de l'évènement avait généré au cœur de ses entrailles. Avec ses deux têtes de moins que lui, Helen ne réussit qu'à brasser l'air, totalement perdue. Quand ses pieds nus touchèrent la moquette trempée du palier elle fit volteface pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus.

-« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous contrarier à ce point mais vous ne pouvez pas refuser d'y aller. Il s'agit d'un jour très important pour eux et ils ne vous ont pas invité par hasard ! »

-« Vous avez raison, vous ne savez rien alors gardez donc vos conseils, je tacherai de suivre mon propre raisonnement. »

-« Si vous ne voulez pas y aller seul je peux vous accompagner ! »

-« Intégrez-vous seulement ce que je raconte ?! »

Il la fusilla de ses orbes d'ébène alors qu'elle croisait résolument les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Oui j'intègre, mais je trouve votre attitude ridicule. »

-« Ridic… ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité! »

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte avant qu'elle ne le stop en la bloquant du coude.

-« Depuis que je vous connais je ne vous ai jamais vu autrement que tout seul. J'ignore ce qui vous pousse à rester isolé mais je pense qu'il est grand temps pour vous de voir le monde! Je ne suis sans doute pas la personne la mieux placée pour vous faire la morale mais je tiens quand même à vous dire que demeurer hermétique au contact humain n'a rien de bon! Se cloisonner comme vous le faites est certes tentant mais ça ne durera pas. »

Elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé sur ce ton. En fait, elle ne parlait jamais à quiconque sur ce ton de peur d'heurter leur amour propre.

Loin de se montrer affecté par ce petit discours, Severus la jaugea de haut en bas avec un sourire narquois et se pencha dans un interminable mouvement vertébral pour se calquer à sa hauteur.

-« Quelle touchante oraison. Eh bien, prouvez le moi, escortez moi là-bas et je vous montrerai pour quelles raisons je ne m'inonde pas de relations amicales superflues. Ma compagnie ne plait qu'à vous vous savez, vous le constaterez par vous-même.»

Prise de court elle marmonna une phrase incompréhensible en retour. Fière de son effet, il saisit l'occasion pour refermer une bonne fois pour toute la porte en lançant :

-« Et tachez de trouver une robe digne de ce nom. »

 _A suivre…_

 **Et voilà ! La suite arrive dans les jours qui viennent !**

 **Chouvis**


End file.
